


Painkillers

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [4]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: Daisy Walker is lost, alone, and wounded in the Miskatonic Museum.





	Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

Daisy Walker limped through the museum’s corridor, clutching the Necronomicon to her chest. Her footsteps echoed in the dark. She glanced back nervously at the dark trail of dripping blood she left behind her. A horrid black serpent stalked the exhibits—even thinking that made Daisy fear she had lost her mind. It was real, though. The throbbing pain in her leg reminded her of that.

She gasped in agony and stumbled into a stand. The Eighth Dynasty serving bowl that had just occupied it shattered on the tile. For what felt like an eternity, she held her breath, cursing herself.

Nothing stirred. She still couldn’t hear where the others may have gotten to. Roland, Agnes, Dr. Armitage. Daisy would have even given anything to see that drifter Pete and his mangy dog.

There was no other choice. She reached into her bag and pulled out the small Aspirin tin Pete gave her earlier that evening. _You be careful with these_ , he had told her, _ain’t just any Aspirin in there_.

Daisy swallowed some of the pills down dry, nearly choking. Quietly she waited, her fingers worrying at the cover of the terrible book they came here to find. Something about it felt oddly familiar. She glanced down and saw the book was not the copy she had taken from the museum minutes ago, but the one she’d seen in the Orne Library last week.

 _How did this get here?_ Looking in her bag, she saw Wormius’s translation, but didn’t recall putting it there.

She would worry about it later. The ache in her leg had numbed, and it was time to find the others.


End file.
